


Rain

by TheGhostOfChristmasToast



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Wholesome, connor feels things, its fluffy af, its so cheesy, yall dont understand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:35:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGhostOfChristmasToast/pseuds/TheGhostOfChristmasToast
Summary: After becoming a deviant, Connor can finally feel emotions and better yet, physical things.





	Rain

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this quickly because I got the idea. It's just wholesome, hope you enjoy! Not beta read! I'm also not a writer, just a gorl living for some Hannor fluff.
> 
> (Only Hannor at the end they kiss and stuff but you know whatever)

Hank grumbles, looking through the window at the horrible weather. He shifts in his seat and watches Connor, sitting on the floor brushing Sumos fur.   
He feels a smile threaten to form on his face at the scene. 

Connor feels Hanks eyes on him and turns his head to the gruff man. He smiles and Hank thinks he’s going to melt.  
The androids eyes go to the window behind him and he opens his mouth to talk when Hanks phone alerts of a call. The word ‘Asshole’ flashes on screen and Hank groans, picking it up. 

‘’What?’’ Hanks voice is still gravelly from sleep and the annoyance is clear in his tone.  
‘’Come on Jeffrey we’re on our day off!’’ Hank moves forward, hunching over on the sofa.  
‘’No I- Fine, fine, we’re coming!’’ He ends the call and doesn’t let fowler finish his sentence.  
‘’Connor, we gotta get going, Fowler needs us on some fucking case’’ he’s already up, and over at the kitchen to get a drink, much to Connors disliking, when he’s finished the sentence.  
‘’Okay Hank,’’ Connor stands and Sumo whines from the loss of the androids affection. Hank relates.  
Connor watches Hank walk to the bathroom with his clothes and he smiles.  
After everything and he still can't get dressed in front of Connor. He doesn't mind, it’s Hanks choice after all.  
Connor goes for the bedroom closet and pulls out his uniform. He looks at the jacket but decides against it, instead deciding to wear the clothes Hank made him buy. He doesn't like the cyberlife jacket anymore.

Hank steps out to see Connor waiting for him in the new hoodie they got together. Hank smiles.  
‘’You look nice Connor’’  
‘’Thank you Lieutenant,’’ Connors smile is sweet and genuine  
Hank goes for the door but before he opens it he turns back, to Sumo.  
‘’Be a good dog sumo,’’ Connor says it before Hank even opened his mouth. He chuckles and opens the door.  
He steps outside and remembers the rain.  
‘’Shit..’’ he mutters and beelines for his car. He hops inside as quickly as possible starting the thing. He waits for Connor but his partner isn’t opening the car door. In fact, he’s not even at the car. He’s still at the porch, safely away from the rain.

‘’What the fuck are you doing?’’ Hanks is freezing and he cranks the heat up in his car.  
It hits Hank for the first time today that Connor can actually feel things now. After deviating Connor started feeling physical things as well as emotions.  
‘’Shit, he must be fucking freezing the idiot!’’  
Before Hank can get out of his car, Connor is reaching his arm out, from under the shelter. Hank sees something in Connors face.

He looks like he’s seeing something beautiful for the first time and Hank doesn't understand why.   
It’s just shitty weather and muddy streets.

Connor feels the drops of water on his outstretched hand and he slowly steps out from under the roof, into the pouring rain.  
He’s cold, but it doesn't matter.

The rain feels amazing.

He feels like crying, and he does, but it doesn't matter, the rain washes it away and he laughs. It comes out as more of a breath but it’s a laugh.

He looks to the sky, letting the drops hit his face.

He feels alive and suddenly, Hank understands.

He steps out of the car and walks over to him and takes his hand. It’s ice cold.  
‘’You’re gonna freeze Connor.’’  
Connor looks at Hank, eyes filled with love.  
His free hand goes to touch Hanks face. His beard tickles his hand but he loves it.  
His hand moves to his neck and he pulls Hank down into a kiss.  
Hanks hand goes to his lower back and Connor feels safe. He feels loved.

He feels alive.


End file.
